


Where It Stops

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Raleigh rode their Jaeger into the very throat of the Breach, but what they didn't fully understand was the nature of the connection between worlds. It's not just a connection between places; it's a connection between times. (When the dinosaur attempt failed, the Precursors just set the connection a few aeons ahead.)</p><p>When they emerged again on the Pacific, they didn't realize that they were no longer in 2025. They were in 2020.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where It Stops

“It’s reading as one of our drivesuits’ beacons,” Tendo says to Marshall Pentecost, fingers flicking over the map to show where the signal is coming from. “But it’s not. None of our Jaegers are currently deployed—there shouldn’t be any suits out there.”

 

Pentecost leans over to look at the display, his face grave. “Open a channel and ask for identification,” he says.

 

So Tendo does. “This is LOCCENT Alaska Base, please identify.”

 

“Mr. Choi!” a female voice says. “We’re here. This is Gipsy Danger crew. Both of us.” She sounds breathless, giddy, joyful.

 

Tendo turns sideways to look at the Marshall, who is frowning. They both know perfectly well that the Gipsy Danger crew is the Becket boys.

 

“My suit is busted,” a male voice adds in similarly giddy tones; it sounds like he’s speaking into the first suit’s comms. He also sounds strangely familiar. In a moment, it clicks. He sounds like Raleigh Becket. But Raleigh Becket is on base, most likely playing cards with his brother and their friends, and Gipsy Danger is in her hangar.

 

“Where is your Jaeger?” Tendo says into the comms. Pentecost nods, signaling for him to go on.

 

A pause. “Raleigh detonated her,” the female voice says, sounding surprised.

 

“I _felt_ the explosion,” says the one who sounds like Raleigh Becket. “Tendo, it didn’t work?”

 

Pentecost’s frown grows deeper and he reaches forward for the mic. “This is Marshall Pentecost. Ranger, why—”

 

But he never finishes his sentence, because the two voices on the other end of the comms break in with:

 

“Marshall?”

 

“Sensei!”

 

Pentecost, the steadiest man Tendo has ever known, looks more unsettled than Tendo has ever seen him. “Mako,” he says, softly, as though confirming it to himself. Then Tendo realizes it: the female voice sounds like the Marshall’s adopted daughter, the little girl Tendo’s only met a few times. But this woman sounds older, more mature; Pentecost’s daughter is only a teenager now, if Tendo remembers right.

 

“I’m here,” says Mako, her voice strained. “Marshall, I don’t—we thought you—”

 

“We’re going to send out the choppers to pick you up,” Pentecost says. Tendo alerts the helicopter crews. “Why did you detonate Gipsy?”

 

“To close the Breach,” Mako says simply.

 

“Did you actually enter the Breach?” Pentecost says.

 

“Yes, sir,” says the male voice—Raleigh. “We rode Gipsy into the throat.”

 

“And you detonated the bomb _in_ the throat?”

 

“On the other side, sir,” Raleigh says. “I saw it.”

 

Tendo wonders why Mako didn’t answer those questions, but Pentecost has a final question: “What year is it?”

 

“It’s 2025, sir,” Mako says.

 

Pentecost nods once, slowly. “It’s 2020 here, Rangers.”

 

Immediately, Mako says: “What month?” 

 

“It’s February,” Pentecost says cautiously.

 

“Sir, is my brother still alive?” Raleigh asks.

 

Tendo and Pentecost share one last look. “Yes, he is,” Pentecost says. “Wait for the pick-up, Rangers, and we’ll debrief when you’re back at base.”

 

Pentecost ends the connection and steps away from the mic. Tendo realizes that his hands are shaking, and he’s not a nervous guy—his job doesn’t allow it.

 

But: either this is some kind of very clever trick, or there are time travellers out in the Pacific being picked up by their helicopters right now. And they’re from a time, five years in the future, when Yancy Becket and Marshall Pentecost are dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
